Moving Day
by Ira-Grace White
Summary: One scene short story based off of one of the "loose ends" of the second episode in the series, "Bombs Away". What was Sue and Lucy's moving day like? Here is a glimpse at my idea...!


**Here is a short, one-scene based off the ending of "Bombs Away". Lucy and Sue move become roommates. Here is my take on their moving day. Enjoy! Please read and review. What episode would you like a story about?**

Moving day.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked Sue as they loaded the last of Sue's boxes into their cars.

"I'll just run back over the apartment and make sure that I haven't forgotten anything," Sue replied. "Can you hold Levi?"

"Sure," Lucy said, taking the leash.

Sue hurried back into the apartment and checked each room, making sure that nothing was left behind. They had done a thorough job-she could not find anything.

"I wonder what it will be like to have a roommate," she murmured to herself. "I hope that Lucy and I will be able to only become better friends because of it. I just don't know what to expect." She took one final glance around the room. "Goodbye, apartment. Now I will have a new place to live and a new roommate."

She left the apartment, looked the door securely, and took the key downstairs. She exited the building and saw the apartment owner who had just pulled up and parked his car.

"Here is your key, Mr. Parker," she said, holding out the key.

"You've already moved out?" her landlord asked.

"Yes," Sue said.

"We're all ready to go." Lucy was very excited and eager to go.

"Thank you for letting me rent from you. The apartment worked well for the time that I was there," Sue told her landlord.

"Thank you for renting from me," Mr. Parker said. "If you ever need to rent again in the future, just give me a call." He shook hands with Sue, and also with Lucy simply because she was standing nearby.

"Thank you," Sue repeated again. Then she and Lucy took their leave. Sue let Levi into the back of her car amidst the boxes and bags. He tried to get into the front seat but it was filled with boxes and items as well. By looking at his expression and movement Sue could guess that he was whining. "Sorry, buddy," she laughed as she buckled her seat belt, "but you can't ride shotgun today. It'll be worth it, trust me. You'll have a lot more space in this new place. Just don't take advantage of Lucy's kind heart and get all over the couch, okay? I got you a new dog bed yesterday. Will that be enough?" she looked at the retriever in her rear-view mirror. He panted back with his version of a doggy smile. "Why don't I trust that you'll stay off the furniture? You're a bit like Jack aren't you? Full of surprises, right?" She pulled into traffic, heading toward the new apartment. "Do you like Jack, Levi? Lucy is so crazy - she thinks that Jack and I should be a couple! Do you think that is crazy?" Levi whined again and blinked solemnly. "You don't? Well, Lucy doesn't. She won't relent. I can only guess that she will be trying to get us together a lot." Sue turned down another street. "It isn't that I don't like Jack, Levi. Like, who would not like Jack?" Levi whined again and panted. "I just know that I couldn't possibly be the right one for him. After all, from all that I've seen of him, he is extremely talented and respected and smart. He needs some brilliant, charming, beautiful, alluring woman - like that Rhonda that he was dating when I first met him - to complete him, to be his wife. That's not me." Levi leaned his head against Sue's arm which she held out to stop several boxes from falling as she turned a corner. She could feel Levi growl, then bark. "Do you disagree, Levi? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I know that I couldn't possibly marry Jack, although that wouldn't necessarily be bad." Sue paused to think about what she just said and her face suddenly flushed bright pink. "Wait! How did I get to that? Oh, Levi, I am so glad that you are a dog. If anyone else heard me saying that, I would never be able to hold my head up again. They would think that I am crazy to even venture to dream in that direction. I AM crazy to think of that." Sue let herself regain composure, but she continued to speak to her faithful canine companion. "Levi, remember this with me, okay? I am not Jack Hudson's type, and even with I was, just as I told Lucy the other day, I cannot date him. It is against the rules."

Those rules were already becoming a safeguard against the handsome and charming Agent Hudson.

Sue pulled into her designated parking spot next to her new joint apartment. The two women, plus their faithful canine companion, went inside and climbed the flight of stairs. Then Lucy unlocked the door and the threesome went inside.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! I'd almost forgotten how spacious it is!" Lucy chortled.

"With more furniture it'll fill in quickly," Sue said realistically, already thinking of how to best maximize their space. "We could put the couch here, tv here..."

"...arm chair here, and coffee table here," Lucy finished. Sue turned to her.

"You completed my thoughts," the blonde exclaimed, amazed.

Lucy laughed. "I can see that this living together thing will go well."

"You know, I think it will," Sue said.

Her belief in the fact grew as the two spent the rest of the afternoon moving in. Time and again they had the same ideas for furniture placement or decoration ideas. Although they had different styles, they were able to strike upon great compromises that pleased both parties. Levi, after being scolded off the couch by Sue and Lucy simultaneously, had gone to his bed and watched the proceedings from their, venturing out occasionally until someone would accidentally step on his tail or hit him with a bookshelf. Then he would run back to his corner with a whimper.

"Sorry, Levi," Lucy and Sue would say and he would look back with big, confused brown eyes.

The two women worked their hardest and by five o'clock the apartment not only looked habitable, it looked homey.

"It's a perfect fit," Lucy summarized as she slumped into the arm chair.

"Agreed," Sue stated as she took a seat on the couch. Levi came over, happy to see the action ceased, and sat at her feet, wagging his tail.

"How come Levi has so much energy when he doesn't need it, and I have none when I do?" Lucy complained.

"Do you have anything else that you need to do? I think that we're moved in," Sue said. "Anything else is just small and unnecessary to unpack today."

"We still need to eat."

"Oh, yes," Sue said, as one just remembering. Levi's head popped up at the word eat. "I should feed you, shouldn't I?" Sue asked him. Levi barked.

"I think that he agrees," Lucy smiled. "I am too tired to cook anything, and I bet that you are to. What do you feel like for supper?"

"Is pizza okay?" Sue asked as she looked for a can opener. She found one and started opening Levi's canned food. He stood nearby, watching with alert eyes and a happily waving tail.

"Perfect," Lucy said, picking up the phone. "I know a great pizzeria that does delivery. What toppings do you like?"

"I'm fine with whatever," Sue said. But usually I like pepperoni, green peppers, and extra cheese.

"Seriously, Sue," Lucy coached. "What do you like? If we're going to be rooming together we should at least know each other's favourite pizza toppings. What do you want?"

Sue smiled. Lucy was quite persistent. "Are you fine with pepperoni?"

Lucy nodded. "Do you mind green pepper?"

Sue laughed and shook her head. "I love green pepper and pepperoni together."

Together they both added at the same time, "And extra cheese!"

"What are the odds?" Lucy said. "This is a friendship made in heaven. We even have the same preferences for pizza toppings."

And as they munched on pepperoni, green pepper, and extra cheese pizza. with Levi eagerly vacuuming up any crumbs that made it to the floor, Sue had to agree.

"I think that I'm going to like having a roommate," she said.

Lucy frowned at her. "Don't you know?" Her tone was teasing.

"Oh, yes," Sue played along. "I know that I will love having a roommate."

"That's more like it!" Lucy said. She grabbed at long strand of cheese and put it into her mouth. "And ditto!"


End file.
